fallofnationsronfandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrades
Knowledge is worthless without application. To this end, Civic Centre research must be made manifest in projects which improve the quality of your civilisation, which are the various upgrades you find in various non-Civic Centre buildings. Unlike vanilla Rise of Nations , the tech upgrades of'' Kings & Conquerors'', while retaining their original locations, have different cost structures and prerequisite technologies, with relations meant to reflect real life developments. For instance, in order to ensure proper supply and military might, you will need to first spend time maxing out your agronomic research at the Granary. Once you achieve all three levels, you can then research Supply Depots, which then in turn unlocks the ability to improve your Forts and Fortresses to better withstand enemy attacks. Also note that not every faction enjoys the same technologies. By far Rome is the most technologically advanced, while others such as the Suebi and Sarmatians are fairly backward. Fort Strategy |- | right Tactics "Force has no place where there is need of skill." — Herodotus *Improves spies *Improves generals |- | right Strategic Doctrine "To win by strategy is no less the role of a general than to win by arms." ''— Julius Caesar *Improves spies *Improves generals |} Fortification |- | 61px|right Military Federalism ''"Where are the oaths that we have taken? Shall our counsels be flung into the fire, with our drink-offerings and the right hands of fellowship wherein we have put our trust?" — the Iliad *Increases the attack and range of fort-type buildings *Increases border effects of fort-type buildings Garrison Colonies right Industrious in peacetime, vigiliant in wartime, valiant in battle. *Increases the attack and range of fort-type buildings *Increases border effects of fort-type buildings |} Tower Attrition link=upgrades#Attrition|Attrition |- | Attrition Warfareright "If ever I want to sack a city belonging to friends of yours, you must not try to stop me; you will have to let me do it." — the Iliad |- | Scorched Earthright "Did we come here to see our allies butchered, and their property burned, as a spectacle to be enjoyed?" — Marcus Mincius Rufus |} Temple Taxation link=upgrades#Taxation|Taxation |- | right|Direct Taxation|61px Direct Taxation "As one plucks one ripe fruit after another from a garden, so should the king from his kingdom." — Kautilya, Arthashastra *Increases your gains from taxation *Merchants yield more resources *Fishermen yield more wealth |- | right Contractual Factorship (this is no longer a tech) "A good shepherd shears his flock; he does not flay them." — Suetonius *Increases your gains from taxation *Merchants yield more resources *Fishermen yield more wealth |} Religion |- | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle;"| Soterical Beliefsright "Even after death, we are still in the care of His providence." — ''Serapean hymn *Increases the effects of temples on host city's tactical stats *Increases border push around cities |- | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 25%; height: 25px;"| Sacred Textsright ''"What thing soever I command you, observe to do it: thou shalt not add thereto, nor diminish from it." — Deuteronomy 12:32 *Increases the effects of temples on host city's tactical stats *Increases border push around cities |} Assembly Influence Influence production|link=upgrades#Influence (This replaces knowledge) |- | Votingright "s niow an abitlityThis " — Xenophon *Increases the yield of Influence from the Assembly Hall |- | Legislative Assembliesright "Diversity (Cancelled) in counsel, unity in command." — Cyrus the Great *Increases the yield of Influence from the Assembly Hall |- | Plebeian Representationright "Ab (Cancelled)ove all, we are free men, and they are slaves." — Alexander the Great *Increases the yield of Influence from the Assembly Hall *Available only if 30px|link=policies#Democracy|Democracy link=policies was unlocked. |- | |} Granary Note: this building is not available to the Sarmatian faction. Agronomics Agronomics |- | Latifundiaright "Of all the occupations by which gain is secured, none is better than agriculture, none more profitable, none more delightful, none more becoming to a free man." ''— Cicero * Increases food output of farms in cities hosting granaries (Level 2) * Increases the food yield of fishing vessels (Level 2) |- | Food Industryright ''"I sacrifice to no god save myself — and to my belly, greatest of deities." ''— Euripides, ''The Cyclops * Increases food output of farms in cities hosting granaries (Level 3) * Increases the food yield of fishing vessels (Level 3) |} Healthcare |- | Medical Thoughtright "It may be even so, but the surgeon shall examine your wound and lay herbs upon it to relieve your pain." — the Iliad *Infantry and cavalry production time decreased *Garrisoned units heal rate increased |- | Chirurgical Specialisationright "I will not cut for stone, even for patients in whom the disease is manifest; I will leave this operation to be performed by practitioners, specialists in this art." — Hippocratic Oath *Infantry and cavalry production time decreased *Garrisoned units heal rate increased |} Sawmill Woodworking Woodworking |- | Forestryright "The wind scatters the leaves on the ground, but the live timber burgeons with leaves again in the season of spring returning." — The Iliad *Increases the effect of sawmills on logging camps yields within the radius of their host city. |- | Prefabricationright Efficiency is sometimes a matter of finesse rather than excess. *Increases the effect of sawmills on logging camps yields within the radius of their host city. *Required to unlock Helepolis. |} Construction |- | Architectureright "An architect ought to be an educated man so as to leave a more lasting remembrance in his treatises." — Vitruvius |- | Engineering61px|right "Give me a fulcrum, and I shall move the world." — Archimedes *+HP and build speed to buildings. *Required to unlock Helepolis, ''Ballista'' and Lithobolos |} Smelter Metallurgy Metallurgy |- | right|61pxCupellation Process "Twenty bellows blew upon the melting-pots, and they blew blasts of every kind, some fierce to help him when he had need of them, and others less strong ..." ''— the Iliad *Foundries increase output of mines in host cities by 150% |- | right Hushing Process ''"And the valleys shall be cleft, as wax before the fire, and as the waters that are poured down a steep place." ''— Micah 1:4 *Foundries increase output of mines in host cities by 200% |} Supply Supply |- | Supply Depotsright ''"Chance fights ever on the side of the prudent." — Euripides *You suffer 50% less attrition damage while in enemy territory and none while not moving or fighting. *Ships, Siege and Vehicles production speed increased, *Supply wagon radius, Speed and Hit points increased to level 2. |- | Military logisticsright "The hooves of the horses had been worn thin by steady marching. The arms and armour were wearing out, and the Greek clothing was quite gone. They had to clothe themselves in materials of the barbarians ..." — Diodorus Siculus *You suffer 100% less attrition damage while in enemy territory and none while not moving or fighting. *Ships, Siege and Vehicles production speed increased, *Supply wagon radius, Speed and Hit points increased to level 3. |} Civic Centre (Library) See ''Civic Centre for more information.''